


Cuddles

by PumpkabooSunset



Series: The Stow-On-Side Kids [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Allister has a nightmare, Allister is Eight, Aww, Bea is Thirteen, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Non Romantic and Non Sexual, Onion | Allister and Saitou | Bea are Siblings, Sibling Fluff, The Stow-On-Side Siblings, They love eachother like siblings because they are siblings, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkabooSunset/pseuds/PumpkabooSunset
Summary: ‘ 'M so lucky to have...such a good big sister.’‘I'm really lucky too, because I have a great little brother.’ Bea smiled warmly.————————Allister has a nightmare, so he runs to Bea's room. The two cuddle for a while.————————A cute, fluffy story about two siblings.
Relationships: Onion | Allister & Saitou | Bea
Series: The Stow-On-Side Kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201037
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So this has a lot of headcanons from The Stow-On-Side Siblings in it but it isn't meant to be a part of that series.
> 
> If you enjoyed this you'd probably enjoy reading The Stow-On-Side Siblings. (Unless you already have).

‘B-Bea,’ sobbed Allister as he ran into her bedroom at one o'clock in the morning. ‘I've just h-had a...nightmare..!’

Bea groaned as she woke up. She reached out and turned her bedside lamp on.

Allister ran towards her bed and sat on it. She wrapped her arms around him.

‘Aww, Al.’ she said as she stroked his hair. 

She could feel his heartbeat thumping. It was beating so fast it felt like a drum.

‘My p-parents… They were there… It was fun… Then…’ he muttered, tears falling down his cheek.

He reached up and made sure his mask was on properly before he hugged Bea as strongly as he could.

‘But you're here…'f me, right..?’

Bea nodded. ‘Of course.’

‘ 'M so lucky to have...such a good big sister.’

He nuzzled against her.

‘I'm really lucky too, because I have a great little brother.’ Bea smiled warmly.

‘R-Really..? Am I great..? I feel like I...stop you from doin' things…’

He let go of her and glanced at her window. The curtains were closed.

He took off his mask. He flicked tears off his cheek. He was just about to put the mask back on when Bea wrapped her arms around him.

‘Of course! You are the best little brother in the world.’

Allister smiled and hugged his mask.

‘I rarely see your smile.’ she said, looking down at him. ‘It's sweet.’

Allister's cheeks went slightly pink. ‘Um- Uh, thanks..?’

There was a minute of silence.

‘The Chairman t-thinks I'm not good 'nymore…’ He put his mask back on his face. 

‘So what? You try your best, like I do. You're as strong as me, too.’

Allister beamed. ‘Y'think so?’

Bea smiled at him. ‘Yes. You're really strong, you know?’

‘Mhm… Mimikyu 'n my other Pokémon keep tellin' me that.’

Bea smiled. ‘Of course they do. Because they love you, and it's true. If it wasn't, how would you be a Gym Leader?’

‘I... wouldn't be. You have t' be strong t' be a Gym Leader. So that means I am strong..!’

Bea nodded and hugged him tighter. ‘Mhm!’

Allister turned around and hugged her back. The two siblings hugged for a while.

After a few minutes of hugging, Bea unwrapped her arms from him.

‘I'm really sorry Al, but you need to go to bed. We need sleep.’

Allister stood up and nodded. ‘Okay..! Thanks f' cuddling me.’

‘I always love cuddles. Do you want me to tuck you in?’

‘Yeah..!’

Bea got up and the two walked to Allister's purple bedroom.

He got into bed and Bea tucked him into his Gengar duvet.

‘There you go. Comfy?’ she asked with a warm smile on her face.

‘Yeah… Very…’ He yawned. ‘Love you, Bea…’

‘I love you too, Al.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write. I love writing fluff 💜


End file.
